Wireless communication has rapidly evolved over the past decades. Even today, when high performance and high bandwidth wireless communication equipment is made available there is demand for even higher performance at a higher bandwidth.
Video signals may be generated by various video sources, for example, a computer, a game console, a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), a Digital-Versatile-Disc (DVD), or any other suitable video source. In many houses, for example, video signals are received through cable or satellite links at a Set-Top Box (STB) located at a fixed point.
In many cases, it may be desired to place a screen or projector at a location in a distance of at least a few meters from the video source. This trend is becoming more common as flat-screen displays, e.g., plasma or Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) televisions are hung on a wall. Connection of such a display or projector to the video source through cables is generally undesired for aesthetic reasons and/or installation convenience. Thus, wireless transmission of the video signals from the video source to the screen is preferred.